


Annaliese

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Annaliese spends dinner with Wendy at her new home and doesn’t take it lightly over Dr. Carr’s unexpected departure...





	Annaliese

**Author's Note:**

> Annaliese Stilman had only one episode in the first season of Mindhunter, so this one shot came to my mind and made me wonder how the character’s reaction would take on Wendy Carr’s absence. Not very smoothly, I’m guessing. Hopefully Season 2 will go more on depth with their relationship, but this was my version of it.

“You haven’t said a single word to me.” Annaliese’s voice sounds small, almost pleading that only angers Dr. Carr and makes her glare down at her plate of lo mein. “It’d be nice to hear your voice, Wendy...”

“What do you want me to say? ‘I miss you and I want to come back’?” Wendy shakes her head and begins twirling fried Chinese noodles around with her fork. Annaliese gives her a startled, hurtful look and leans back in the seat of her chair.

“Why are you treating me like the bad guy tonight? What have I done?” Annaliese demands. She watches Wendy take a bite of her food; chewing with a bit of noodle dangling out of her lips before quickly grabbing a napkin to hide her mouth. When she swallows and crushes the napkin in one fist, she begins talking again:

“You haven’t done anything, Anna. But who are we fooling? Our relationship fizzled out the moment I moved out of Boston...”

“You _left_ me,” Annaliese replies, sharply. “You were so good at that. Moving around. Leaving things behind...”

Wendy throws the balled up napkin onto her plate and rises up from the table. “ _See? You’re doing it right now as we speak!_ ” Annaliese’s voice becomes shrill and tearful just as Wendy carries the salad bowl across the kitchen to set it down on the counter top. She’s silently crying with her shoulders all hunched up, wiping tears away off her face. Annaliese scrapes her chair back and grabs her coat and purse. “You were the love of my life, Wendy, but I’m not so sure now. You’ve become this frigid, isolated of a person I don’t even care to know anymore. What was I thinking? To come all this way and see you?”

“I never asked you to,” Wendy mutters under her breath, but she’s loud enough for Anna to hear it. Annaliese snorts in response and shakes her head. She then storms off in her heels towards the front door and slams it loudly shut behind her, making the photo frames on the walls rattle and shake. 

Wendy Carr sniffles and takes a deep breath. She then continues clearing off the table; acting as if nothing happened.


End file.
